Una Fiesta Más
by Amber Sucree
Summary: Uno de los recuerdos que más le duelen a Hermione es el de aquella fiesta,es por ello que no le gustan las fiestas, ¿será posible que Harry la haga cambiar de opinion? un H/Hr primer fic reviews please!


Estabas ahí sentada simplemente mientras los demás se divertían y bromeaban, la música resonaba por todo el salón, mientras que tu mente no dejaba de pensar en que ese no era el lugar en el que más te hubiese gustado estar, y no por que por que no conocieses los ritmos de la música o esta no fuese de tu agrado, ¡Sí hasta te encontrabas cantando!, pero eso no impedía que te la estuvieses pasando fatal; quién te había convencido de asistir a semejante lugar, no era difícil de saberlo puesto que te habían convencido aquellas personas por las que lo harías todo, incluso asistir a una fiesta en la cual no eres más que un cero a la izquierda. Tus padres, los cuales si parecían estar pasándotelo bien. Sí, después de todo su hija acababa de terminar su educación básica con las mejores calificaciones de su generación y todos los demás padres parecían querer saber cual era la formula mágica para tener una hija como la de ellos.

Y tú quisieras gritarles que lo único que haces diferente es el ser ignorada por todos y cada uno de tus compañeros, esos que se encontraban en medio de la pista de baile disfrutando de su fiesta de graduación; mientras tú no hacías más que mirarlos deseando que por una vez en todos los años que compartiste con ellos te incluyeran en su historia, peor eso no deja de ser solo un sueño.

Lo peor de todo es que no tenias ni siquiera a tus amigos más cercanos esos a los que no les importa que tu cabello sea rebelde o que tus incisivos sean más largos de lo normal; tus libros, esos que te pueden aceptar en cualquier momento y lugar, y en lugar de degradar poco apoco tu confianza y autoestima, te enseñan un mundo muchísimo más interesante que el que se desarrolla frente a tus ojos, ese mundo en el que te has encontrado siempre sola y el cual quisieras cambiar por uno lleno de aventuras y magia, un mundo en el que existiesen los dragones, los duendes, las hadas. Un mundo que por desgracia no existe más que en aquellas fabulosas páginas llenas de caracteres que lo van construyendo como si fuesen vigas y concreto, páginas que han sido mudos testigos de las lágrimas que llegan a ganarle la batalla a tus ojos, y es que eres humana y tienes sentimientos, un corazón que se desangra lentamente con cada una de las puñaladas que son para ti los desprecios y las palabras crueles que te han rodeado por años y que logran hacer cada vez más grande el nudo en tu garganta…

-¿Mione?- Aquella voz te saca de tus pensamientos, de tus recuerdos más dolorosos, esos que aun a pesar del tiempo siguen presentes como esas heridas que te llegaste a hacer cuando eras niña, pero que gracias a la ayuda de tus verdaderos amigos no son más que leves líneas sobre la piel de tu corazón.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- insiste aquella voz que poco a poco empieza a mostrarse preocupada.

-Sí Harry estoy bien, ahora si estoy bien- contestas y sabes que es verdad por que esta no es otra fiesta que pasaras en la soledad de un rincón luchando con retener las lagrimas, no, esta vez no es así, y para demostrártelo el dueño de aquella voz extiende su mano en clara invitación, y no puedes más que sonreír pues sabes que a él no sabe, ni le gusta bailar. –Podemos quedarnos aquí Harry, no es…- Pero no te permite terminar de hablar, puesto que en un rápido movimiento hace que te incorpores y te encamina hacia la pista de baile donde puedes ver los rostros sonrientes de tus amigos, Neville y Ginny que disfrutan dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música, Ron y Luna que parecen discutir por que él quiere regresar a la mesa y ella no está dispuesta a permitírselo. Y aquello hace aparecer una sonrisa en tus labios, la cual se ensancha cuando sientes las manos de tu acompañante agarrar firmemente tu cintura –Pudimos quedarnos en la mesa, sé que no te gusta bailar- comentas cuando tu mirada se conecta con la de él.

-Pero a ti si te gusta, y yo haría todo para verte feliz mi cielo.

-Ya lo haces cariño.

-Y ahora dime, ¿en que estabas pensando?.

-Recordaba la fiesta de graduación a la que me vi obligada a ir antes de recibir mi carta de Hogwarts.

-¿Esa en la que deseaste más que nada que existiese otro mundo, uno al que si pertenecieras?- Te pregunta él mientras con una de sus manos hace círculos en tu espalda.

-Aja- contestas mientras colocas tu cabeza sobre su hombro

-¿Y que te parece este mundo?, es de tu agrado.

-No lo sé, ¿qué hay aquí que no haya en otra parte?

-Pues en el tienes dragones, duendes, gnomos, elfos, gigantes, uno que otro admirador y por supuesto mi corazón.

-Entonces creo que si vale la pena estar en él- dices antes de que sus labios capturen los tuyos en un dulce beso.

-¿Y que me dices de la fiesta también te gusta estar en ella?- Te pregunta después del beso

-Por supuesto señor Potter.

-Me alegró por que está es su fiesta señora Potter.

-Tuya y mía, este es el inicio de una nueva aventura para nosotros.

-Sí, la aventura de una vida juntos. Lo bueno es que ya no habrá que enfrentarse a dragones, ni sirenas, o hacer dormir a un perro de tres cabezas o estar cerca de algún basilisco.

-En eso tienes razón, pero puede haber cosas más difíciles de manejar que hacer dormir a un perrito de tres cabezas-

-Ah sí, pues no importa lo que sea, este caballero de brillante armadura la protegerá de todo mal y se enfrentara a cualquier reto que le impongan, con tal de ganar el favor de su dama-

-Pues esta dama cree que el "caballero de brillante armadura" va a ser vencido con facilidad, por un par de pañalitos sucios-

-¿Pañales?, ¿que tienen que ver los pañales?-

-Todo Harry, todo-

-No entiendo-

-Yo luego te lo explico- dices conteniendo una carcajada, mientras que tu mano reposa sobre la blanca tela que cubre tu vientre. Y no puedes dejar de pensar que está no es una simple fiesta más, sino la primera de muchas que pasaras en la compañía de tu familia y tus amigos.


End file.
